Nada termina nunca
by jazmincuaxiloa.bartolo
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto no tiene experiencia en el amor, Shaoran Li tampoco. Pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Y fue inevitable para ellos encontrarse el uno al otro.
1. Prologo

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

Notas iniciales de la autor.

[¡Buen día! Gracias por tener la curiosidad de leer la historia, lo aprecio mucho... _Con amor: La autora_.]

'

Prologo

'

'

Encontrar a una persona linda es fácil, solo tienes que salir a la calle y dentro de veinte personas siempre habrá una, aunque eso no garantiza que tendrás éxito en llamar su atención. Pero yo no necesito salir, solo basta abrir mi ventana para encontrar la misma de mi vecino, él me vio hace 6 meses mientras estaba en el mercado con mi madre, iba con sus amigos, solo uno llamo mi atención.

Lo veo de vez en cuando, solo en aquellas ocasiones donde el ruido que proviene de su habitación es demasiado alto que no puedo dormir, mis favoritas son las canciones estilo rock, la mayoría de esas veces me basta con solo escucharlas mientras intento bailarlas aunque también me gana la curiosidad y hecho un vistazo.

Li Shaoran tiene un par de ojos ámbar que nunca me he atrevido a mirar por más de 5 segundos, un cabello de color como el chocolate con leche adicionado de tres cucharitas de azúcar, con una estatura promedio, él es mi vecino y me encantaría tener una conversación de quince minutos con él, eso sería suficiente para saber si incluso yo puedo enamorarme de alguien así.


	2. Shaoran Li

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

Notas iniciales de la autor.

[¡Buen día! ¿Sabían que el título de esta historia está inspirado en una frase del libro Eleonor and Park?, igual no tiene mucho que ver el título, jajaja solo que no se me ocurría otro (soy mala en ese tipo de cosa) _Con amor: La autora_.]

'

Shaoran Li

...¿Qué pienso sobre mi vida?

Que es buena, la verdad es que no me arrepiento sobre como la he vivido.

Que es bastante simple, no tengo preocupaciones sobre lo que pasara mañana.

Y también que no necesito cambios en ella.

... ¿Qué pienso yo de las personas que están en ella?

Pienso que mis hermanas son molestas.

Que Tomoyo Daidouji es una persona extrovertida.

Quiero pensar que mi profesor no será estricto este año.

... ¿Qué sueños a futuro tengo en mi vida?

No tengo ninguno especial, cualquier carrera estaría bien si puedo realizarla, me da miedo estar atado a una persona por eso no pienso casarme ni tener hijos...Y, ¡Que no tengo que hacer tontos cuestionarios sobre ella! Está claro que no tengo problemas de personalidad y que no es gran problema querer iniciar tú sin motivo aparente una amistad, es normal después de todo.

-¿Pero, si su madre o hermano salen en vez de ella?-Eso sería penoso, la primera vez que hablaría con alguien de la familia Kinomoto, ¿Debería hacer otra cosa aparte de presentarme?, ¿tal vez un pastel de cortecita de mi familia?...no, eso se hace cuando las personas se acaban de mudar y ellos ya llevan medio año viviendo alado. Tal vez un...

-¡Unos amigos y yo iremos a una fiesta esta noche ¿te gustaría ir?-... eso sería una buena excusa si tan solo a mí me gustara salir de noche y si a esa chica le gustara salir de su casa.

.

.

.

Después de todo creo que resolveré el cuestionario completo...empiezo a dudar sobre mi capacidad de socializar por mi cuenta.

* * *

Notas finales de la autora.

[¡Hasta la proxima!, Si gustan pueden dejar un comentario de lo que piensan o si tienen alguna duda igual pueden escribirla para que pueda resolverla.]


	3. Capitulo 1

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

Notas iniciales de la autor.

[¡Buen día! Tengo una duda jajaja es raro, pero me he dado cuenta que la historia a pesar de tener ya 2 capítulos (tres con este) es demasiada corta en palabras… en lo personal me gusta que sea así. _Con amor: La autora_.]

'

 **Capítulo I**

'

Sakura Kinomoto no tiene experiencia en el amor, Shaoran Li tampoco.

Pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable.

Y fue inevitable para ellos encontrarse el uno al otro.

'

-Sakura, pásame las cajas que están en la sala-apenas he bajo de mi habitación y mi madre ya está empacando en la cocina.

-Si mamá-le conteste entre risillas, es gracioso verla tan apurada corriendo de un lado al otro, me sorprende que no se haya tropezado con los muebles...aunque, quizás si lo hizo.

Para llegar a la sala tengo que cruzar el despacho de mi padre y la habitación de Touya, la idea de dejar esta casa hace que se me forme un nudo en la garganta y por alguna extraña razón estoy muy emocionada que siento cosquilleos en mi estómago, es una sensación angustiante y í unas cajas que estaban sobre el sillón, la verdad es que mi casa no era muy grande como lo es la que tendremos mañana, pero tiene la mayoría de mis recuerdos hasta ahora.

Pase a la cocina y deje las cajas.-¿Y qué pasara si no consigo amigos?-le pregunte a mi mamá, después de todo nunca fui buena haciendo amigos, como a la mayoría los conocía desde pequeña no hubo necesidad de tener más.

-Sakura eso no pasara, eres una persona maravillosa que conseguirá muchos amigos-Me hablo dulcemente mientras acomodaba mi cabello.

-No estoy muy segura, pero aun así me es suficiente con tenerlos a ustedes mamá-le dije mientras le ayudaba a acomodar lo que restaba en la cocina.

-Al menos espero que consigas un novio esta ves-me hablo en tono de reproche mientras cargaba unas cajas para llevarlas al auto.

-Es probable que no suceda, pero ¡no pierdas las esperanzas!-le conteste. Igual que ella cogí unas cajas y las lleve al auto de papá.

'

'

Me pregunto si… ¿Existirá el amor. En tantos números como las estrellas?

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora.**

[Si gustan pueden dejar un comentario de lo que piensan o si tienen alguna duda igual pueden escribirla para que pueda resolverla...Sobre las actualizaciones, no sé muy bien si tendré un día específico para subir el siguiente capítulo, jajaja en realidad...actualizaría muy seguido si los capítulos son cortos, pero si a las personas que leen la historia les agrada más largo. Tardare un poquito más en actualizar, unas horas más jaja la verdad es que no es mucha diferencia-]

También quería decir que, aprecio un montón a las personas que me dejan su comentario, no pude mencionarlas en el anterior capitulo porque lo subí rápido, pero ya están aquí y es muy lindo de su parte animarme

-Nadeshko Matskuya, Guest y Sofitkm

¡Hasta la próxima!.


	4. Kerberos

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

Notas iniciales de la autora.

[¡Buen día!.¿Cómo están? Saben, quería decir esto para que quede claro jaja, son pocas cosas en verdad.

Lo primero sería que, el Capítulo I, transcurre antes que el capítulo del Prólogo igual que el de Shaoran Li.

Y este capítulo es al mismo tiempo que el Capitulo I.

También que los protagonistas principales de esta historia son exclusivamente Sakura y Shaoran.

La edad de los protagonistas varía entre los 14 y 16 años. Sakura y Shaoran tienen 14 años, Tomoyo y Eriol 15 años y Kerberos tiene 16 años. ¿okay? ...ah, y Meiling tiene igual 14 años, solo que a ella la incluiré después, no quiero llenarlos de tantos personajes...

 _Con amor: La autora_.]

'

Kerberos

Cuando tenía ocho años mis padres se divorciaron, el día de hoy será cuando festejare por eso pero aun no consigo encontrar una idea que valga la pena para este día, la verdad es que cuando era pequeño mis padres siempre tuvieron conflictos, algo en mi decía que posiblemente ellos solo estaba ahí por mí y que al final no pudieron soportarlo y se separaron, no los culpo por eso porque simplemente se les acabo el amor y ya no había nada que hacer al respecto.

-Ya veré que hago después-Susurre para mí mismo, cuando empezó a sonar el timbre.

Son las siete de la mañana. ¿Quién vendrá por aquí a estas horas?, trate de pararme de la cama, pero me fue imposible, no tenía muchas energías y estaba todavía adormilado, en un intento desesperado, porque el timbre no dejaba de sonar, rodé por toda mi cama hasta caer al suelo enrollado en las sabanas.

-Ouch, eso dolió- Estoy empezando a considerar seriamente comprar tapizados de peluche color fiusha así garantizare la seguridad de mi vida y mi habitación estará a la última moda. Me levante con dificultad y camine para poder ver quien era.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento para encontrarme con una chica veintiocho centímetros más baja que yo.

-Tomy...-Me sorprendió mucho verla aquí, desde hace tiempo no manteníamos contacto- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte algo preocupado, no es normal tener a una chica afuera de tu departamento a las siete de la mañana y menos con el frio que está haciendo.

-Vine a llevarte a un lugar especial, no pensaras que dejare a mi amigo del alma solo el día de hoy-dijo con ánimo, la verdad es que no se si está sonriendo por la bufanda que lleva, aun con tantos abrigos Tomoyo sabe cómo lucir femenina.

-¿amigo del alma? ... aunque el titulo le queda mejor a Eriol- respondí bromeando, pero admito que su comentario de no querer dejarme solo el dio de hoy me alegro bastante.

-Si sigues con eso entonces te dejare solo-dijo en tono de reproche, y no dudo que cumpla con eso, pero por desgracia prefiero tenerla adentro del departamento enojada que afuera en la calle, donde todavía esta oscuro.

-jajaja era broma, ven pasa- le cedí el paso para que ella pudiera entrar.

-No me gusta tu sentido del humor, no le encuentro el chiste.-dijo aun un enojada, fue un error referirme así de Eriol.-No tienes remedio, ni vergüenza- volvió a decir mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

-Y entonces, no creerás que me tragare el cuento de que vienes solo para no dejarme solo-Tratar de disculparme con ella no funcionara, así que mejor cambie el tema para no terminar en una discusión.

-La verdad es que pensé que te sentirías mal por, ya sabes-Menciono ella preocupada, seguro que habla sobre el divorcio de mis padres, ella sabe que en el fondo no me gusta estar solo el día de hoy-...además, me sentía mal y necesitaba verte-admitió un poco avergonzada.

-Aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero cierta persona se tomara muy mal el hecho de que estés aquí- Se lo dije enserio, los dos sabíamos que Eriol aun consideraba nuestra relación un tanto extraña, cosa que si lo es.

-No creo eso-Dijo suspirando.

No hace falta ser adivino para saber que algo anda mal entre ellos, aprecio a Tomoyo y no me gusta verla así de desanimada, así que le di un golpe pequeño con la mano en la frente.

-ah...-se quejó mientras sobaba el lugar donde la había tocado antes.- Kerberos, eres un idiota-hablo mientras contenía una risa.

-Y tu una niña que apenas está comenzando a notar la importancia de los sentimientos, de todos modos eres muy joven para ese tipo de cosas-dije sin tomarle mucha importancia mientras me sentaba en un sillón frente a ella.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-pregunto más animada. Es bueno verla así, con una sonrisa.

-Para una relación, mi querida Tomy-le sonreí igual.

-Salí contigo.

Su comentario hizo que la mirara detenidamente, eso paso hace tiempo, cuando ella apenas tenía trece años y habíamos acordado olvidarlo y seguir siendo amigos, note como ella se ponía nerviosa por como la estaba mirando…siempre era así, un ambiente extraño entre nosotros y a pesar de todo no sé cómo hacemos para seguir con nuestra amistad.

-Pero eso no fue salir como pareja, nosotros hicimos un trato, no éramos novios, solo amigos y no teníamos sentimientos románticos el uno con el otro-dije a la defensiva.

-Me besaste y eso no estaba en el trato.

No esperaba esa respuesta de su parte, me hace recordar esos tiempos donde fingíamos tener algo, está igual que siempre, tan refrescante y sigue siendo tan amable como cuando me perdono haberle robado aquel beso.

-si...,lo siento por eso-recordar no era lo mejor para ella, ni para mí, porque en mi caso solo puedo disculparme por todos los problemas que le cause.

-Era mi primer beso-dijo como si estuviera recordando un sueño.

Nuestro noviazgo fue como un sueño, algo no real que no podía ocurrir en la realidad, pero nosotros en aquella época vivíamos soñando.

-Ya dije que lo siento-me disculpe otra vez, sin mirarla a la cara.

-Entonces devuelmelo-

Sus palabras sonaron como eco en mi cabeza mientras sentía sus labios sobre los míos.

-Tomoyo- dije su nombre en tono suave

-Yo igual lo siento-se disculpó mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente, estaba tan cerca de mí que podía oler su fragancia a vainilla. -Siempre eres tan amable…, que solo te culpas a ti-El tono con el que habla es el mismo que cuando intenta tranquilizar a alguien, es como si fuera un paciente y ella una doctora que intenta darme ánimos.

-¿Quieres llevarme al lugar especial que mencionaste?-le pregunte mientras la separaba de mi extrañando al instante ser consolado. La verdad es que nunca me cansare de sentir pena por mí mismo…Por no poder hacer que ella se enamorara de mí, ni yo de ella.

-Solo son cupones para el cine kero- me respondió con una sonrisa.

'

'

'

Él sabía que era un inexperto en el amor igual que la ella,

Ella igual lo sabía, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que los dos se necesitaran del uno al otro para poder madurar

* * *

Notas finales de la autora.

[Actualizare cada semana (los sábados o domingos) en caso de que no pueda subir algo les avisare.

Me disculpo si hay un error en la narracion, cuando acabo un capitulo estoy tan ansiosa de subirlo que aveces no lo leo detenidamente cuando lo publico.

¡Hasta la próxima!.

* * *

Y también quería agradecer a estas personas por darme ánimos para continuar la historia, lo aprecio de aquí a la luna, jaja me emociona mucho que escriban su opinión.

Alejandra Darcy: Respecto a las actualizaciones se harán cada fin de semana si es posible y...si, creo que entiendo un poco el sentimiento de mudarte, yo lo hice hace 4 años pero no me afecto tanto, ya hasta lo había olvidado jaja.

MichyKinomoto: ¡Gracias!...espero actualizar más, que lindo que te guste la historia.

Elfenexienlasllamas:El gusto es mío jaja, es bueno que consideres la historia interesante a pesar de llevar pocos capítulos, ya en el siguiente sigo la historia con Sakura y Shaoran.

Guest: Gracias igual por tu opinión del tamaño del fic...jajaja y respecto a tu pregunta, es un malentendido, la historia es de mi autoría, solo use los nombres de CLAMP...y el libro de Eleanor and Park no tiene nada que ver en la historia, más que en el titulo por la frase de "Nada termina nunca".]


	5. Capitulo 2

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

* * *

Notas iniciales de la autora.

[¡Buen día!... En el capítulo hoy incluiré Un _flashback:_ que es una alteración en la cronología de la historia, que pasara del tiempo presente a algo que sucedió en el pasado con el título de flashback, cuando uno aparezca lo colocare con letra cursiva, cuando se acabe esta y el tipo de letra vuelva a ser normal significara que acabo ese tipo "recuerdo".

Otra cosa, que se me hace muy gracioso... o más bien rara, es que jajaja como ya lo saben es una historia SakuraxShaoran y en los cinco capítulos que llevo subidos, ellos dos no han mantenido una conversación, al paso al que voy terminaran siendo amigos hasta el capítulo 30.

 _Con amor: La autora_.]

 **Capitulo II**

'

'

Eran las cinco de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Trate de hundirme en mi cama mientras me cubría con una sábana. Estaba nerviosa, mi padre conduciría hacia la ciudad, era un viaje planeado desde hace tiempo y ocurriría en tan pocos minutos.

Estaría mintiendo si digo que no estoy triste. Unas cuantas horas antes en mi casa hubo una reunión, donde estuvieron algunos vecinos, conocidos de mi padre y madre, la novia de Touya y unos cuantos amigos míos. Todos estaban ahí y me hizo tanta alegría verlos que quise detener el tiempo en ese mismo momento, poder seguir conviviendo con cada una de esas personas que conocía desde ya hace bastante tiempo.

Había tantas historias que podía contar sobre mi tiempo con ellos.

Cerré mis ojos por un instante tratando de imaginar un lugar donde ya no estarían ahí, imagine una casa vacía donde solo estuvieran mi madre y hermano, a mi padre llegando a ella por la noche. Me acorde de aquel chico rubio por un instante.

Me recosté boca abajo recordando la primera vez que lo vi, el no vivía con sus padres y no éramos tan cercanos cuando el llego a este pueblo, pero en algunos lugares coincidíamos y el amablemente conversaba conmigo despues de nuestro primer encuentro. Al principio, en el colegio a veces lo encontraba en los pasillos, siempre estaba solo y a pesar de ser mayor que yo tenía mi misma estatura, usaba lentes y siempre llevaba varios libros consigo. Los chicos mayores lo molestaban, todo mundo lo sabía, era algo que sucedía con frecuencia pero nadie hacia nada, yo en pocas ocasiones le ayudaba defendiéndolo, solo cuando veía que lo maltrataban demasiado, el que le ayudara provocaba más burlas hacia él.

Todo eso me hacía recordarme a mí misma lo cobarde que puedo llegar a ser.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Vamos Sakura, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde- Escuche la voz de mi madre resonando en mi habitación, si no me apuro se enojara de verdad, pensé mientras buscaba abajo de mi colchón._

 _-Espera un poco más, no encuentro mi monedero... ¡mamá sabes dónde deje el dinero!-pregunte cuando me di cuenta que no estaba abajo de mi cama._

 _-No hija, pero encuéntralo rápido que ya se nos hizo tarde-_

 _Seguí moviéndome por todos lados hasta que busque abajo del ropero y ahí estaba-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclame al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba entre mis manos._

 _-Tranquila, si nos apuramos quizás aun queden algunos- le dije tranquilamente mientras bajaba rápidamente por las escaleras y cepillaba mi cabello todo desordenado._

 _-Si no llegamos a tiempo y no puedes comprar ninguno entonces hare que gastes tu dinero en otra cosa- me hablo tomando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta de la casa._

 _Estaba feliz, muy feliz, este era un día especial porque compraría el último libro que mi escritor favorito Hien Li publicaría y habría pocos en disponibilidad. Lástima que mi alegría se arruino al notar el tráfico que había ese día._

 _..._

 _Cuando por fin llegamos al centro comercial donde estaría la librería, revise la hora y me di cuenta de que ya habían pasado 20 minutos._

 _Llegue a la librería lo más rápido que pude y note atreves del cristal que solo quedaba un libro. Avance a paso apresurado para tomar el último ejemplar y las manos de un joven chocaron con las mías. Alce mi vista para ver al dueño de esas manos, vi que era un chico de cabello rubio. Lo mire con miedo, el había sido más rápido que yo y había agarrado el libro primero._

 _-Oh...bueno-dije mientras apartaba mis manos de las suyas.-supongo que eso te pertenece.-_ _Sonaba desilusionada._

 _Me miro unos segundos y luego bajo la vista hasta donde tenía el libro, vi que empezó a dudar sobre hacer algo o no. Al final extendió el libro hasta mí. -Quédatelo tu.-lo escuche decir de sus labios sonriéndome, mientras salía de aquel lugar y me quede en ese lugar sin poder moverme...eso me había sorprendido._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Dormí solo 2 horas pero en el viaje en auto de papá dormí mas...llegamos a la nueva casa a las cinco de la tarde. Ayude a sacar cajas del camión de la mudanza y luego subí las mías a la habitación que me asignaron.

Y... Cuando abrí la ventana te vi... te vi Shaoran Li, te veías tan concentrado observando algo que no pude ver y que estaba encima de tu escritorio, tenías un aspecto serio, me pregunto: ¿Qué era eso que llamaba tanto tu atención?.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente en ese momento, cosas como que el color verde de tus paredes era muy intenso y daba un toque algo misterioso, como una biblioteca antigua que quedaba perfecta con los estantes de libros que tenías, que mis vecinos eran el mismisimo Hien Li y su hijo Shaoran Li, que eras mucho más guapo en persona que en las fotos y sobre todo, quede fascinada por el color ámbar de tus ojos que contrastaban perfecto con tu cabello, me diste una vista pequeña de tu mundo.

'

'

* * *

Notas finales de la autora.

[Actualizare cada semana (los sábados o domingos) en caso de que no pueda subir algo les avisare. El próximo capitulo será corto si o si, si lo escribo más largo tardare dos semanas en actualizar.

Me disculpo si hay un error en la narración. Igual háganme saber si hay uno por favor jaja.

Y, por si no quedo claro o no lo notaron, Shaoran es el hijo de Hien Li, el escritor favorito de Sakura, por eso ella lo conoce.

Elfenixenlasllamas:!Hola! si... entiendo que sea algo confuso, en realidad ni siquiera es como un capitulo si no como un relleno, lo que intento decir es que si no tiene como título "Capitulo (numero x)" no influye en la historia principal, pero si en algún momento lo hará, son más o menos como cosas que le ocurren a personajes secundarios (puede que igual a los protagonistas) jaja depende del título. Pero si son importantísimos en la historia.

Guest: Igual a mí me agrada kero, jajaj.

¡Hasta la próxima!]


	6. Capitulo 3

Nada termina nunca

 _Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría._

Respire profundamente. Estaba viviendo al lado de Hien Li, un escritor al cual yo admiraba. ¿Por qué mi corazón late mucho?, ¿Será por el hecho de que conocere a Hien Li o será por aquel chico que veo ahora atreves de la ventana?. Si mi corazón late mucho por ver a Shaoran Li significa que soy la chica más ingenua del planeta.

-Vamos, tranquilízate- Me dije al mismo tiempo que me apartaba de la ventana.

-Ese chico debe ser popular- Sonreí al notar que mi corazón ya latía como normalmente lo hace.

-Sí, muy popular...ahora que recuerdo, tenía una revista donde lo habían entrevistado-

Baje rápidamente y busque entre todas las cajas una que tenía escrito "Li" siempre fui fanática de la lectura escrita por los Li, recuerdo vagamente haber comprado una revista donde entrevistaban a su familia.

-Hija ¿Qué buscas?-Mi mamá se asomó para ver lo que estaba buscando.

-No es nada, solo busco una revista- Le dije al mismo tiempo que la encontraba.- Ya la encontré-

Empecé a hojearla, habían entrevistado a toda la familia cuando lanzaron su nuevo libro el año pasado. Busque y busque y encontré una pequeña nota donde le preguntaban a Shaoran sobre lo que pensaba del trabajo de su padre y la respuesta que el dio fue tan simple.

-"Siempre he admirado el trabajo de mi madre Ieran y de mi padre Hien"- Se ve muy graciosa escrita está sola línea.

-Qué raro es- Empecé a reírme. Shaoran Li debe tener una personalidad bastante fría.

-¿De qué te estas riendo?-Me pregunto mi mamá, cuando noto que estaba riéndome a carcajadas-

-De los vecinos-Le respondí aun con lágrimas en los ojos, que ingenua fui al encontrar a Shaoran atractivo por solo tiene una linda cara y lindos ojos, pero su actitud se ve que no es muy agradable. Pensándolo bien, su habitación no era muy colorida.

-¿Por qué?, No deberías reírte de las personas, ¿Paso algo acaso?-

-No mamá- Le dije –Solo digamos que son una familia bastante especial, ¿Sabías que los Li son nuestros vecinos?

-¿Los Li?, ¿El que escribe los libros que tanto te gustan? Dios…con razón estabas riéndote-

-Sí, algo así-Le sonreí, no valía la pena decirle que en realidad me estaba riendo de su hijo.

A primera vista puede que lo confundiera con amor, pero primero tendría que ser su amiga para conocerlo mejor, pero no creo nunca hablar con él.

Notas iniciales de la autora.

[¡Buen día!.¿Cómo están? Después de un año continuo con la historia jajajaj]


End file.
